


Awake

by InexperiencedFoxWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Horror, Illnesses, Psychological Horror, Short Stories, Short Story, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexperiencedFoxWriter/pseuds/InexperiencedFoxWriter
Summary: When you're there but nobody sees you, when you scream but nobody hears you.This is a short story I did for a class, If someone reads it I hope you like it.https://inexperiencedfoxwriter.tumblr.com/
Kudos: 1





	Awake

The light entering through the window made the place look beautiful, the white walls, and the paintings that adorned the house, the black and white wedding photo, it would be almost a peaceful moment if it wasn’t for the noise that everyone was making, so many sobbing and some laughs in the distance. Someone entered the room, with a loud clacking of shoes, in the moment he saw her, he knew she was mad, and furious.

-Sometimes you’re such a jerk, you know? why did you have to go to that party? Why did you have to drink that much, you look miserable and shameful, so many people came today, and I was supposed to be happy today, it was our anniversary, I should be happy, and instead you made me mad, you ruined everything

\- Sorry love, I didn’t mean to drink that much, but the ambiance was fun, and everybody was drinking and Samuel my chief, gave me the drink, I couldn’t reject it and ignore him.

-Yeah, yeah, Joe and your chief forced you to drink, the same pretext every time, you knew too much alcohol causes you episodes, and still you drank. You know what, I’m not going to be mad, not today, look, I have to go; Uncle Ben is looking for me.

-Oh god, she’s going to kill me later. What’s that? Who’s coming? What’s all that noise, Oh no, everyone arrived already for the party?, who’s there?

-Hi buddy

-Joe? What are you doing here, Sarah is going to kill you when she sees you, she’s mad, she went crazy.

-Sorry buddy, I shouldn’t of given you that last drink, it was stupid

-Why are you crying?, come on man, you look stupid, it’s not that bad, she’s mad but she will forget it

-Bye, see you later my friend

-Why does everyone exagerates so much, it’s not the end of the world, it was only one party from work. Ugh, I can’t move, why? What’s that smell? Is it wood? Pine wood? I hate pine wood, why so many flowers? Sarah always exagerate with the flowers. Oh hi father Santiago

-Hello my son, let’s start

-Start with what?

-Lord, we entrust to you the soul of your servant Gabriel and we beseech you, Jesus Christ, Savior of the world, do not deny him the entry into the lap of your patriarchs, since by it he mercifully descended from heaven to earth. -Wait what? It’s a joke right? Sarah, what’s happening? Father Santiago, what are you doing?

-Recognize him, Lord, as your creature; not created by strange gods, but by you, the only living and true God, because there is no other God outside of you nor anyone who produces your works. For though he sinned, he never denied the Father, nor the Son, nor the Holy Spirit; rather, he believed, allowing him the entry to your house, and forgiving him, giving comfort to his wife Sarah, and all his friends and family. In the name of the Father, The Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen.

-what?, come on, this must be a joke?

-you can close the casket

-what, no, please, I’m here, I’m awake, I’m alive, please don’t do this, please, PLEASE!!! NOOOOOOO.

The last sound he heard was a click, and then there was darkness, all over him, all noise was kept outside the coffin, how could they locked him there when he was still alive, still awake, why he couldn’t move?, he was trapped inside his own body, his mind was attached to an useless body.

That’s when all memories came to his mind, the party, the drinks, and the epilepsy episode that led him to hospital where he enter into a coma, that led him to a catalepsy, and then doctors declared him officially dead. How can they be so stupid, how is it possible that they didn’t notice he was alive, a single mistake ruined his life. And now he was trapped inside a coffin not being able to scream or cry or call for help, trapped until death came over him slowly grasping his air, his catatonic body being eaten alive by worms and insects that only wanted to survive, like everyone, like him. Silence and darkness was all he had left. Hearing how the dust was thrown on top of him, sealing his death sentence, submerging him into a void of darkness, slowly waiting until he was taken away from this world. 


End file.
